pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:LadyEntei
¡Me encanta recibir mensajes 8D! pero cada vez que veo que tengo nuevos me pongo nerviosa no sé por que (?)... Ñaa, tu déjalos de todas formas XD El chocolate es LO MEJOR El lo sabe Archivo:Cara hambrienta de Munchlax.png 16:23 16 oct 2012 (UTC) Aparición Bueno, ahora mismo tengo dos sagas en proceso: LSAC y ATL (Las Súper Aventuras de Chiko y Asociation Atlántida). Dime en cuál quieres aparecer y ya veré si puedes o no :3 Archivo:Treecko_mini_brillante_por_Kolergar.gif[[Usuario:Hermes12|¡''Soy Hermes,]] dejame mensajitos,'[[Las Súper Aventuras de Chiko| '''y lee mi saga!]]Archivo:Treecko_mini.gif 09:10 25 jun 2012 (UTC) Bienvenida!!!! Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 19:19 25 jun 2012 (UTC) Hola! primero que todo bienvenida al wiki, me gusta la actitud que traes me caes bien a simple vista por eso te regalare Archivo:Ducuac.gif mi querido ducuac, espero que sea tu primera mascota PD: Amigos? (si aceptas ponme a pachirisu) ♫♪Archivo:PACHIRISU_I.gifNax Archivo:Phione_icon.gifdiscuArchivo:AIPOM_I.gif Mi serie, te gustaraArchivo:TEDdIURSA_I.gif♫♪ 01:13 29 jun 2012 (UTC) Otro regalo Archivo:Cuacuck.pngToma te regalo a este lindo cuacuck ♫♪Archivo:PACHIRISU_I.gifNax Archivo:Phione_icon.gifdiscuArchivo:AIPOM_I.gif Mi serie, te gustaraArchivo:TEDdIURSA_I.gif♫♪ 22:00 29 jun 2012 (UTC) Toma Un Regalín Aquí tienes un regalito, te lo doy por... no sé, por que quiero 8D, solo toma: Archivo:Seefly.png Es Seefly, uno de mi dex, ojalá te guste ^.^ PD: Evoluciona a las 150 ediciones y después a las 200. PD2: ¿Quieres ser amiga mía?, mis pokemon son Deoxys y Rayquaza. Archivo:Deoxys_mini.gif¡Hola!, Conversemos, ¿Que otra idea tengo en mente?Archivo:Deoxys_mini.gif OC Archivo:La.gif Archivo:Lady_entei_sprite_by_nax.png ♫♪Archivo:PACHIRISU_I.gifNax Archivo:Phione_icon.gifdiscuArchivo:AIPOM_I.gif Mi serie, te gustaraArchivo:TEDdIURSA_I.gif♫♪ 22:08 2 jul 2012 (UTC) oki Te pondre a entei, y si, puedes ser mi wikiamiga La ultima incorporacion en los pokedex holders 10:25 4 jul 2012 (UTC) Aventuras por Texplora, acabo de crear esa serie, y como veo que te gusta eso de aventuras creí que quieres inscribirte el link es este: Inscripciones APT (Aventuras Por Texplora) Si quieres te reservo un puesto hasta que termines tu OC, necesito tu sprite delantero, MM y VS. dime en mi discusión que quieres ser (prota, prota coordinadora, prota criadora, rival, etc. bueno? --Arceus24274 (discusión) 03:54 17 jul 2012 (UTC) Amigos. Como ya nos conocíamos de otra wiki,quieres ser mi amiga?Archivo:Regalo_Lady_Entey.png(Tu regalo) Vía chocoláctea Me gustaría ir allí, donde queda.XD Me caes Bien,QUIERES SER MY FRIEND? ♦Rey diamante ♦ (discusión) 14:35 31 jul 2012 (UTC) Vale Ok, Acepto. Me Avisas si necesitas algo, Saludos ♪Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 00:07 1 ago 2012 (UTC) Claro Claro que me gustaría aparecer en la Segunda Temporada, perdon si a veces soy un poco distraido, Bueno Gracias y Saludos ♪Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 00:42 4 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola He visto que estas conectada.Un regalo:Archivo:Snibot_3000.png Blaze Te puedo mejorar el art, si te interesa contestame diciendo la respuesta ;) Soy elena y soy alumna de PCA (discusión) 15:38 11 ago 2012 (UTC) a Art Aqui tienes, espero que te guste ;) : Archivo:Blaze_art.png ( Esta echo a partir de una base de atworks femenino ( solo esta este ) que encontre en google ) Que te guste ;) Soy elena y soy alumna de PCA (discusión) 16:09 11 ago 2012 (UTC) ewe se que ni nos conocemos pero vi tu OC y me gusta nada mas que el VS le faltaba el lineart,y la verdad creo que me salio mal pero creo que la intencion era lo que costaba o algo asi Archivo:Blaze_VS_(2).png El Canoso Sexy Pues Pinchas en el archivo de imagen y arriba hay una pestaña que pone "Editar" y al lado hay una flecha. Pincha en la flecha y le das a "Trasladar". Ahí pones el nuevo nombre, si pone algo de "motivos", ignóralo. Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha aquí para un mensajico xD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 13:57 13 ago 2012 (UTC) New Blaze El Nuevo Sprite de Blaze: Archivo:New_Blaze_Sprite.png dime en mi discu como quedó ^.^ Cofagrigus324 (discusión) 21:12 13 ago 2012 (UTC) PD: el VS lo estoy haciendo. Impcuak Topa tu pato Archivo:Impcuak.png ♦Rey diamante ♦ (discusión) 17:35 15 ago 2012 (UTC) Oye Que te hacen falta los otros 4 pokes de las inscripciones de Pokemon Voltaje, solo eso ah y que has sido elegida para tener un poke legendario amigo, eso es todo El Maestro del Suspense (discusión) 17:57 15 ago 2012 (UTC) Nya,x33 Me has caido bien, yo tambien soy nueva xdd, (aunque ya no tanto lol), quieres ser mi wikiiamiga? n.n тєηsнι нιηαηαι☆ιηsαηє 13:58 17 ago 2012 (UTC) P.D.: Si, soy yo, la que competia contigo por ver a quien le gusta mas el chocolate (? ---- A mí agrégame un Liepard o un Serperior n.n Archivo:Luxray_mini.gif[[Usuario:LuchiCoki|'Luxray ;3']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:LuchiCoki|'Power...]][[El instituto de Pokévilla|¡Disco Pogo! 8D']]Archivo:Luxray_mini.gif 22:04 17 ago 2012 (UTC) ASDASD Abajo de todo de la pagina pone Contacto, manda un mensaje a Wikia diciendo que te cambie el nombre Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif[[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 12:29 23 ago 2012 (UTC) PD: A mi me gusta tu nombre :U Puedes apuntarte en http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Niji_Tamashi ? una de mis series esta en peligro, ah y da igual que ponga que el OC sea oscuro, tu pon el que quieras El Maestro del Suspense (discusión) 00:05 29 ago 2012 (UTC) Veras Yo tengo una serie Instituto IceCream sin embargo uno de los user queria cambiar su prota pero no podia asi que creo otro insti y ariamos un crossorver, yo empece la temporada pero el cerro las inscripciones porque nadie s eapuntaba, siempre cancela sus series y no quiero que esta vez pase El Maestro del Suspense (discusión) 14:38 29 ago 2012 (UTC) Enty... se que buscas maestro y quieres que sea SOLo o Alux, yo me queria ofrecer para serlo y te puedo decir que soy tan bueno como ellos ♫♪Archivo:La_Ducuac.gifArchivo:PACHIRISU_I.gifNax Archivo:Phione_icon.gifdiscuArchivo:AIPOM_I.gif Mi serie, te gustaraArchivo:TEDdIURSA_I.gifArchivo:La_Ducuac.gif♫♪ 02:49 30 ago 2012 (UTC) Imagen Veo que ya se arreglo asi que no la borrare. Pero para la proxima, a veces funciona poniendo actualizar en la pagina del archivo, pero a veces no lo hace, en ese caso avisame. Saludos :) Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 21:58 30 ago 2012 (UTC) ... Ya la complete es que firmo para asegurar el puesto y luego completo la ficha. ♫♪Archivo:La_Ducuac.gifArchivo:PACHIRISU_I.gifNax Archivo:Phione_icon.gifdiscuArchivo:AIPOM_I.gif Mi serie, te gustaraArchivo:TEDdIURSA_I.gifArchivo:La_Ducuac.gif♫♪ 21:25 31 ago 2012 (UTC) Pokelocos Ya lo haré haora estoy ocupado. ♦Rey diamante ♦ (discusión) 21:46 31 ago 2012 (UTC) Me acorde de firmar XD vale borramelo pero que esto de acuerdo asi que me podrias explicar como ponerlas bien plis y perdon por lo de la imagen Mark evans 493 (discusión) 22:29 31 ago 2012 (UTC) Enti 1 Te dije haber si querias que fuera tu compañera en RPGMM, no me has repondido D8 Di si o no <:3 2 Amigas no? 3 DAME TU CHOCOLATE 8U (?) Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif[[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 15:08 1 sep 2012 (UTC) Pokelocos: Me guataría cambiar a Archivo:Cara_de_Rotom.png por Archivo:MMMissigNo.png, puedo. Me acordé de firmar XD ♦Rey diamante ♦ (discusión) 14:57 5 sep 2012 (UTC) Imperio Me preguntaba si podria tener un imperio :3 'Archivo:961qg.gif Archivo:Shiny_umbreon_la_icon_by_watergirl117-d3a1fmj.gif No lo Dudes Es Adorable 83 Archivo:Shiny_umbreon_la_icon_by_watergirl117-d3a1fmj.gif Archivo:961qg.gif' Imperioooooooooh îÎîÎ Quiero uno (? Archivo:Vileplume Caminando for Vile.gif Walk Walk, Little Vileplumes Archivo:Vileplume Caminando for Vile.gif 23:11 5 sep 2012 (UTC) Me parece Me parece bien n.n Si quieres puedo empezar el crossover hoy o mañana (mañana me vendría mejor). Archivo:Treecko_mini_brillante_por_Kolergar.gif[[Usuario:Hermes12|¡Soy Hermes,]] dejame mensajitos,'[[Las Súper Aventuras de Chiko| '''y lee mi saga!]]Archivo:Treecko_mini.gif 09:40 7 sep 2012 (UTC) .3. Bueno, mala idea no es, pero no va mucho con el "Estilo Pokémon". Normalmente se usan Minerales o Colores, aunque en mi opinion esta bien .3. Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif[[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 14:25 14 sep 2012 (UTC) Respecto al campamento... de los locos, mi oc fubuki no tiene página y como me da pereza escribirla, te doy un link en donde me he inscrito (en otra serie) para decirte la personalidad Pokemon Generations Psychic-boss70 (discusión) 11:56 16 sep 2012 (UTC) Lady Te aviso de que, cuando tengas tiempo hagas la parte que te toca del crossover, la segunda y última. Por sino lo vistes, la primera la hice ya: http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Compa%C3%B1eros_de_Equipo%3A_LSAC_y_PR_-_1%C2%AA_Parte Archivo:Treecko_mini_brillante_por_Kolergar.gif[[Usuario:Hermes12|¡Soy Hermes,]] dejame mensajitos,'[[Las Súper Aventuras de Chiko| '''y lee mi saga!]]Archivo:Treecko_mini.gif 14:50 16 sep 2012 (UTC) No hace falta Que pongas el ''continuará al final del episodio Archivo:Treecko_mini_brillante_por_Kolergar.gif[[Usuario:Hermes12|¡''Soy Hermes,]] dejame mensajitos,'[[Las Súper Aventuras de Chiko| '''y lee mi saga!]]Archivo:Treecko_mini.gif 18:14 16 sep 2012 (UTC) Sorry xD Tienes razón lo siento :P Golden Minccino (discusión) Por esto: #Quiso hakear el wiki #Hizo daño a una amiga(Sagri) #Causó problemas en el wiki ¿Te vale? ♦DarraptisoArchivo:Lucario_Caminando.png mi discuArchivo:Absol_mini.gif mi dex Archivo:Mightyena_mini.gif y mi saga♦ 23:11 20 oct 2012 (UTC) NO MUAJAJA (?) No me he ido, sigo entrando aqui de vez en cuando, a vigilar y ver que es de vosotros :3 Esque he entrado en Bachillerato y no tengo tiempo para nada, y el poco que tengo lo malgasto en Minecraft y viendo videos de ElRubius e.eº La verdad es que os hecho de menos, pero no puedo conectarme al Chat ni nada... (okay) Pues eso (la) Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif[[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 16:47 29 oct 2012 (UTC) xD Okei hermana perruna, soborname (?) Neh, está bien, seamos amigas x3 Archivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.pngSui ♪~ Archivo:Tei_Sukone_icon_by_Sui.pngCall mee!!! 8DArchivo:La.gif 15:38 3 nov 2012 (UTC) Pues claro que podemos ser amigos c: Lo siento por tardar, esque me daba pereza contestar .v. 'I love you~' 19:57 4 nov 2012 (UTC) No homofobia Yo solo decía lo de tu fake bromeando, no insultando a los gais.Sorry ♦DarraptisoArchivo:Lucario_Caminando.png mi discuArchivo:Absol_mini.gif mi dex Archivo:Mightyena_mini.gif y mi saga♦ 17:46 6 nov 2012 (UTC) Claro Y además que mencione que querría llamarse Candy y no Cindy porque le encanta el caramelo (?)? Archivo:Minccino-lick-208778448.gif Minccino and Emolga so cute! Archivo:Emolga-Free-Lick-Avatar-196788513.gif 20:46 24 nov 2012 (UTC) Ok Puedes usar a Arhleux como narrador. ¿De que irá la serie? Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha aquí para un mensajico xD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 14:57 30 nov 2012 (UTC) Toma aqui tienes tu cranigon:Archivo:Cranigon.png 'El niño que susurraba'' a las tabletas de chocolate' 19:50 30 nov 2012 (UTC) Ok Sera una tarea dificil, pues los logros que ganan los usuarios no aparecen en actividad reciente sino solo en Especial:Leaderboard. Pero bueno, si quieres llevala a cabo tu, te doy mi permiso. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 22:03 1 dic 2012 (UTC)